Catch and Release
by makedamnsure14
Summary: AU: Edward still has his alchemy and his drive for adventure permanently leaving Winry while he travels to Xing. This is mostly in Winry's POV as she struggles with the hand she's been dealt. Falling in love with an alchemist is never easy. EdWin.
1. Chapter 1

So I know I should write another story when I have two unfinished but I'm faced with such a serious case of writer's block it hurts. I haven't been able to get Fullmetal Alchemist out of my head and I just need to write these words down. I already know how I want to write this and the ending I want.

I don't think I'll get graphic but I just might depending on my moods. I hope you guys enjoy this introduction. I kept it short and sweet.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky  
Later's better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)

 _Lana Del Rey- Summertime Sadness_

Tired of Singing the Blues

She didn't know what to say the day he left, he had promised to leave forever. She felt the tears well up in her eyes are she let her head fall upon his chest, her hair shielding her face from his soft gaze. She let the tears fall silently as she gripped his shirt, almost as if to beg him to never leave but she knew he had already made up his mind.

He could never stay still.

He has a constant thirst for adventure and for knowledge, it was stronger than the Earth's pull of gravity. He held her tenderly as his breathing remained even. Almost as though he was unfazed while her heart was breaking. The house was empty, not even Den was there to peer at the couple curiously. Alphonse had also left earlier with Pinako to help her retrieve their latest shipments. He must of known Edward's decision if he offered to leave so suddenly. Winry couldn't help the anger that bubbled in her gut.

She should had known better. This past year was almost too perfect with just the four of them. His scent was almost perfectly mixed with hers. They were two individuals linked as one, like a well-oiled machine. He ran around the town fixing all he could as she worked on automail all day. They would sneak off and swim in the nearby lake, giggling like little kids whenever they could. She would make him his favorite apple pie and he would grin from ear to ear. Edward was her family, her best friend and her lover.

Edward was leaving.

She just didn't understand, she thought he loved her enough to stay in Resembool. What a fool she has been all this time. After years of waiting for him and praying that both he and Al would return to her safely, he leaves to chase after another form of alchemy in Xing.

Xing that is hundreds of miles away.

Winry looks up at Edward as she detangles her body from around his. She allows her right hand to grace his left arm as she commits him to her memory. There won't be a single detail she'll forget. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath, his silence more soothing than not. His scent intoxicates her as she opens her eyes. Gold clashes with blue and his eyebrows furl as he fails to read what is going through her mind. He doesn't know she's committed to this goodbye as much as he has.

He swore he'll never return so she won't waste her life waiting, so her life won't be in danger and although she wanted to scoff, she knew he had made his mind up. She refuses to wait for him as he lives his life. While he runs around and saves the day, changing everyone's lives and making them happy while leaving her behind to pick up the pieces. She refuses to remain idle.

He has his goals well she does as well. She's going to become the best automail mechanic this country has ever heard of. However, it's now or never, she muses. Her blue eyes shone with love he'll fail to see from her for years to come. His built figure hovers over her petite body, their bodies so close she can feel electricity prickling at her skin. Her dark gold hair remains in a ponytail as his bangs shape his strong jaw. Winry feels her stomach tighten as she holds eye contact with him.

He is captivating. She'll never be able to resist him, she'll never feel this complete again.

Finally, she reaches up and captures his lips, shoving him into the nearest wall. He gasps from surprise and allows her to ravish his neck with kisses. Edward grunts in approval as he lifts her up and takes her quickly into their room. Where for the next three days, he'll love her in every way possible. Where in the next three days, she'll wake up all alone and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

 **In The Sun**

He's been gone for two months already and he hasn't even sent so much as a postcard.

He really is gone, huh?

The days have gotten longer as the summers have gotten warmer. Winry was already feeling hot as it was and continued to wear her favorite pair of overalls. She leaned against the kitchen counter, fanning her face as she peered out the window. The sun was almost completely set now and she was hardly done with her current order.

Since Edward's been gone, Winry has remained busier than usual. She was completing the last of her orders and packing up all of her things to head South down to Rush Valley. She barely noticed her grandmother walk in as she gazed out towards the purple and orange skies.

"Winry, you need to stop daydreaming all the time. It can't be healthy for your state of mind to always dream of an alternate reality," came Pinako's firm but soft voice.

* * *

When Winry woke up alone in her room the day Edward left, she felt as though all the energy in her body had been taken away. Her hair remained fanned out around her as she focused on her rhythmic breathing and not the ache in her chest. Her eyes glazed over and she refused to move, as though if one sudden movement would prove her nightmare was actually a reality.

She remained unmoved until nightfall, when her tears began to fall uncontrollably. She believed him when he insisted it was for the better but how could it be for the best when the pain she felt ran to her very core? The ache she felt rendered her useless as she drifted in and out of sleep. When Edward walked out of their home and onto that train, he took a part of her with him. All she can hope is that he finds what he's looking for, even if it means never looking back again.

Winry sighed as Pinako continued to watch her.

"Grandma, I'm fine. I promise," Winry began to move when Pinako's voice sliced through the thick atmosphere.

"It would be wise to address this situation early Winry. There is no use being a martyr. He's gone and won't ever come back, no one has to know if you decide to terminate."

Winry placed her hand on her stomach, although it's only been two months she has been overcome with the most severe form of morning sickness. Her skin radiates but under her blue eyes appear bags from exhaustion. The nights are hard alone and even harder knowing she's with-child out of wedlock.

"What am I supposed to do?" Winry whimpers as she sits at the kitchen table. "I can't terminate a human life, grandma. This heartbeat within me has been created from the purest of love, how can I selfishly end its life because it's the easier path to choose?"

Pinako exhales from her pipe as she peers up at Winry. Through all these years Pinako has watched Winry grow into a beautiful young woman with the brightest of futures. Her goals and aspirations were plausible with her natural talent. Winry had a way with automail and people. She could make any roughed up nobody feel as though there is a place for them in this messed up world… but now, with this new predicament, Pinako worried Winry would falter from her life to protect the false reality of Edward ever returning.

"Listen Win, there is nothing I can say or do to help you make up your mind. All you need to know is that this will forever be your home and there is not day that goes by where I'm not proud of you."

Winry realized she was alone when the sobs wretched her body. Her hands balled up into fist as the tears rolled down her face onto her lap. She was supposed to move to Rush Valley and continue studying under Garfiel. She wasn't supposed to wake up with morning sickness and experience hot flashes. She wasn't supposed to make the decision between her future and her baby's.

She let her hand rest on her flat stomach as she loudly sniffled, why is she pretending like her mind isn't already made up? The moment she found out, she knew the love for her child was stronger than her aspirations. She'd take the stars out of the sky for this baby if the child asked. The situation was heartbreaking but you never deny a gift from God. Winry stood up and wiped her tear stained face as she continued to pack. She leaves for Rush Valley in a week. She'll hide her pregnancy for as long as she can and continue to learn from Garfiel. She'll service all the people she can and save up for everything she'll need for the baby.

She's already found a two bed, one bathroom apartment close to Garfiel's shop and she wasn't going to back down now. She will provide and love this child. Edward may have left her behind but she received a small gift in return. As sweat dripped down her back, Winry pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Dashing up stairs she hurriedly threw all her tools from her table into her luggage. The sooner she gets to Rush Valley, the sooner she can prepare.

Nothing is too much of a challenge for Winry Rockbell to handle.

Read & Review :3


End file.
